Mitos
by Rain.Drop.Lover
Summary: Di Infinity, terdapat tujuh mitos cinta. Dan tujuh namja berbeda dengan tujuan berbeda melakukan mitos itu untuk meraih cintanya... KyuHyuk, HaeBum, YeWook, KaiDo, LuMin, SuLay, KrisTao, Warning: Boys Love, Crack!Couple, a Super Junior and EXO fanfiction... :) Don t like? I beg you to don t read! ;)


**Mitos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Cast**: Super Junior and EXO (other boy/girl group in the future)

**Pair**: KyuHyuk, HaeBum, LuMin, KaiDo, YeWook, SuLay, KrisTao

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Crack!Coupe. Ide pasaran. Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Infinity Art Academy.

Sekolah berasrama yang terletak di puncak bukit di sebuah kota kecil yang langsung menghadap pada laut lepas, terlihat di kejauhan bagaikan benteng kuno yang menantang samudra. Infinity Art Academy dibangun dari kompleks bekas gereja tua, dimana arsitektur gedung-gedungnya seperti istana-istana kuno Perancis. Bangunan tertinggi adalah menara gereja dengan beragam jendela mosaik berwarna-warni, yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan Infinity. Beberapa menara yang lebih rendah juga dibangun di sebelah barat menara gereja. Infinity terletak di kota kecil dengan beberapa desa yang tak terlalu ramai. Pemandangan sekitar sekolah terkenal ini memang sangat mengagumkan. Tetapi, bukan karena ini Infinity terkenal. Sekolah ini terkenal karena sistem pembelajarannya yang unik. Semua siswa diperbolehkan belajar dengan caranya sendiri, meskipun itu dengan cara yang sangat aneh sekalipun. Itulah mengapa standar masuk Infinity sangat tinggi, dan semua siswanya memiliki bakat seni yang begitu menonjol dan kepintaran di atas rata-rata.

Setelah berjalan sekitar setengah jam dari stasiun, seorang namja berwajah imut dan memiliki rambut merah kecokelatan sampai di depan gerbang utama Infinity. Namja itu, Lee Hyukjae, tersenyum karena akhirnya dia sampai di SMA tempat appa dan ummanya bersekolah dulu. Lewat sekolah ini jugalah mereka bertemu dan akhirnya menikah. Hyukjae sangat bahagia dia bisa diterima di sekolah terkenal ini, mengingat dia harus belajar sangat keras untuk ujian masuknya.

Sekolah baru Hyukjae dikelilingi hutan, dan beberapa rumah penduduk. Saat mereka datang lonceng gereja tepat berbunyi, mengejutkan burung-burung berwarna-warni dan beterbangan dari pepohonan. Samar-samar tercium aroma garam dan terdengar debur ombak. Hyukjae langsung jatuh cinta pada sekolah barunya. Hyukjae menyukai suasana di sini, tenang, tak banyak kendaraan, terdapat banyak hutan, dan dekat laut. Surga dunia bagi Hyukjae.

"Indahnya…" desah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap deretan bangunan sekolah barunya lekat dan lama.

Setelah puas mengamati, Hyukjae membuka gerbang sambil menyeret kopernya yang besar. Begitu melangkahkan kakinya pertama kali ke wilayah Infinity, Hyukjae mengucapkan sesuatu yang baginya merupakan sumpah.

"Appa, Umma… aku akan membuktikan Tujuh Mitos Infinity yang telah mempertemukan kalian," tekad namja berwajah imut itu.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit setelah Hyukjae masuk ke Infinity, seorang namja cukup tinggi dan imut seperti panda dengan rambut hitam lembut juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Dia juga berdiri didepan gerbang Infiity sambil membuka kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Namja keturunan Cina ini juga menatap deretan bangunan sekolah barunya lekat dan lama.

"Kris gege… siap atau tidak siap, aku datang," kata namja dengan wajah imut itu, Huang Zi Tao.

* * *

"Pokoknya Minseokkie harus menjemputku! Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang utama Infinity, nih!" kata seorang namja tampan juga manis bersamaan dengan rambut karamel lembut. Dia berbicara dengan nada manja pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Lawan bicara namja itu hanya menghela napas, _"Um... baiklah, baiklah, Xi Luhan. Aku segera ke sana."_

Xi Luhan, nama namja berambut karamel itu, memekik girang. "Minseokkie memang sangat baik hati~! Wo ai ni, Baozi~!"

_"He-hentikan candaanmu itu, Hannie. Aku kesana,"_ dan pembicaraan terputus. Luhan, nama namja berambut karamel itu tersenyum kecil, dia bisa membayangkan jika Baozi kesayangannya sedang mem-poutkan bibir saat menanggapi pernyataan cintanya tadi.

Luhan menatap ponselnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"Minseokkie… aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku… saranghae, nae Baozi," bisik Luhan sambil mencium layar ponselnya.

Di layar ponsel itu terdapat wallpaper foto seorang namja imut berambut cokelat gelap.

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah, Mercedes Benz seri terbaru warna hitam mengkilap berhenti didepan gerbang Infinty Art Academy. Setelahnya, seorang supir keluar dari driver seat dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Muda," kata supir itu sopan.

Dari dalam, seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan berambut hitam dan memiliki kuit seputih matahari keluar sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal.

"Ya," ujarnya datar.

Sang supir segera membawakan semua koper dan tas si Tuan Muda dari dalam bagasi mobil mewah itu. Setelahnya, mengikuti sang Tuan Muda yang terlebih dulu berjalan mendekati gerbang utama sekolahnya. Dia menatap deretan bangunan sekolah barunya lekat dan lama. Setelahnya masuk ke lingkungan Infinity.

Beberapa detik setelah melihat-lihat bangunan Infinity, namja itu akhirnya mendesah. Di wajahnya terlukis ekspresi jenuh.

"Bosan. Kenapa aku mau sekolah di sini, ya," gumam namja cantik itu, Kim Kibum.

* * *

Ryeowook berkali-kali bolak-balik menatap kertas yang digenggamnya dan bangunan gerbang dengan pagar dinding di depannya, seperti menyamakan antara kertas dan gerbang itu. Sekali-kali namja imut itu mengacak rambutnya sembari menggumam. Kentara sekali dia sangat bingung.

"Benar ini bukan, ya? Aduh… harus cepat-cepat menemukannya, ini sudah jam empat sore," gumamnya.

Kemudian namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada penduduk sekitar mengenai alamat yang ditujunya.

Baru saja dia membalikkan badan, Ryeowook menabrak seseorang. Dahi Ryeowook terantuk hidung orang yang dia tabrak.

"AUCH!" seru keduanya.

Ryeowook memegangi dahinya, sedang orang yang ditabraknya memegangi daerah sekitar hidungnya.

"Appo…" gumam keduanya dengan raut kesakitan.

"Mi-mianhaeyo… aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," kata orang yang ditabrak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap orang di depannya itu. _Nam-namja ini im... imut sekali… _pikir Ryeowook kagum.

Mata bulat besar, pipi yang agak chubby, bibir penuh, dan kulit putih halus yang dimiliki namja di depannya pasti akan membuat siapapun ingin mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"A-ah… harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku tiba-tiba berbalik dan menabrakmu. Mian," ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badan.

"A-ah… gwaenchana," balas namja cantik itu sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku sedang mencari Infinity Art Academy. Apa kau penduduk sini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Infinity? Aku juga sedang mencarinya!" seru namja cantik itu.

"Jinjjayo?" lengking Ryeowook senang karena mendapat teman senasib.

"Ne! Aku sudah bertanya pada seorang ahjossi tadi! Dan kata ahjossi itu, ini adalah gerbang belakang Infinity!" kata namja cantik itu lagi sambil menunjuk gerbang yang sejak awal membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Do Kyungsoo! Aku siswa kelas satu di Infinity!" kata namja cantik itu yang ternyata bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga siswa baru! Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo-ssi, ayo segera masuk!" ajak Ryeowook.

"Ah, jangan memanggilku formal begitu. Panggil aku Kyungie. Aku boleh memanggilmu Wookkie?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ryeowook mengangguk kencang.

Keduanya lalu masuk ke Infinity melalui gerbang belakang sekolah itu sembari saling bercerita mengenai diri masing-masing.

* * *

Seorang namja keturunan China, Zhang Yixing, tampak tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang Infinity. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, dan lima menit lagi gerbang Infinity pasti ditutup.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat namja China itu mempercepat larinya. Ini semua gara-gara dia ketiduran di kereta hingga stasiun Infinity seharusnya tempat dia turun terlewat sampai lima stasiun.

Yixing adalah siswa kelas satu Infinity, jika dia datang terlambat ke sekolah barunya, dia bisa mendapat masalah. Dalam hati Yixing merutuki karena terlalu terlena liburan kelulusan di tanah ibunya, China.

Itu tidak penting di mana Yixing menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa masuk ke Infinity jika semenit lagi gerbangnya ditutup.

Akhirnya, setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, Yixing sampai di gerbang belakang SMA-nya. Dengan napas terputus-putus dia meraih pegangan gerbang. Sudah dikunci.

Sekarang Yixing kepingin nangis.

Soalnya, peraturan Infinity mengenai jam malam sangatlah ketat. Jika ketahuan melanggar jam malam, akan mendapatkan hukuman mengerikan yang bahkan Yixing tidak mau memikirkannya. Ditambah dia adalah anak baru.

Yixing melihat dua orang namja yang sepertinya merupakan anggota kedisiplinan sekolah. Setitik harapan muncul di hati Yixing saat dia mengenali dua namja itu.

"Junmyun-ah, Yesung Hyung," panggil Yixing. Dua namja itu menoleh ke arah Yixing yang wajahnya terlihat memelas, ditambah tangannya memegangi gerbang. Persis tahanan yang sudah putus asa.

Junmyun langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing. Sedang Yesung tersenyum.

"Jebal... biarkan aku masuk, Junmyun-ah, Hyung," pinta Yixing.

Yesung menghembuskan napas, lalu dia menghampiri Yixing sambil membukakan gembok gerbang.

"Hanya untuk kali ini, Xing," kata Yesung sambil menyentil dahi sahabatnya itu.

Yixing dengan semangat masuk ke dalam Saint Michael. Dia segera memeluk namja yang sudah dia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu begitu masuk ke dalam.

"Sungie Hyung memang paliiiiing baik!" serunya.

Yesung hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing. "Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu, Xing," kata Yesung.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika Junmyun sudah berhenti menertawakan Yixing dan dia menatap tak suka jika Yixing memeluk Yesung seperti itu.

* * *

Di Infinity, terdapat tujuh mitos cinta.

Dan tujuh namja berbeda dengan tujuan berbeda melakukan mitos itu untuk meraih cintanya…

To Be Continued.

* * *

Kalo mau nge-bash and nge-flame, saya perbolehkan dengan sangat. Tetapi, tolong bash atau flame saya ya, jangan couple-nya. Jika Anda tidak suka dengan couple-nya tapi nekat baca padahal ada anjuran 'don`t like? i beg you to don`t read!' diatas, berarti itu adalah salah Anda :)

Saya telah menganjurkan :)

Makasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca :)

Raito^^


End file.
